


Part of you,all of me

by Luciano0



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano0/pseuds/Luciano0
Summary: 本章节直接是人类歪歪视角。cp是灵魂碎片宽宽x人类歪歪衔接的是他俩牵手手之后的故事，忘记了可以去lof我的合集里面chapter7回顾一下他俩的感觉。





	Part of you,all of me

Chapter 11

（这里开始直接是人类歪歪角度。）

半个多月相处下来，罗伊斯发现自己已经完完全全沦陷了。  
请问，当一个肤白貌美，性格稳重，办事靠谱的贴心金毛仔，还是专属于自己一个人的那种，天天在身边，围着自己转，还需要什么矜持，还要什么理智？  
自从罗伊斯和克罗斯心照不宣的确定了自己在对方心中的身份之后，罗伊斯就完全放弃挣扎了。  
他的Toni太完美了。家里所有事都不需要他操心，他唯一的事就是按时上班，然后在办公室数着秒针赶紧到最后一秒，他好飞奔回去跟他的Toni腻在一起。  
但是他心底有一丝不安。  
克罗斯的完美，让他觉得有一丝害怕。  
这个世界上从来就没有完美的东西。

“Marco，我不知道你怎么回事，你怎么每天下班前十几分钟就盯着那个破钟 。你能盯出nutella来吗？”隔壁办公桌的诺伊尔老师喝着咖啡看着罗伊斯说到。“Manu，你脑子里就知道吃，你看你多胖了！”罗伊斯从来不会在膈应同事上落于下风。“我这是健壮！”诺伊尔加油，诺伊尔是最胖的。  
“Marco，你老实交代，是不是谈恋爱了？”  
“恋什么爱！我跟谁恋爱啊！”  
“那你天天看着挂钟就跟看情人一样的表情是怎么回事！”“肯定有人等你！”“是哪个大美人把我们不可一世的小火箭迷得神魂颠倒啊？什么时候带给我们见见？”在同事们你一言我一语的调侃（调戏）下，罗伊斯不小心又想起了他的Toni。  
克罗斯的身影就在他的脑海里渐渐清晰。

“Marco哥哥，你在想谁呀？”班里的Shirley是一个黑发的可爱小团子，深得罗伊斯的喜爱。虽然班里的小团子都很可爱，但罗伊斯也说不清为什么更偏爱她，也许是因为她性格和自己有些许相似吧。  
表面上很可爱，其实内心很wild。班里的恶作剧总少不了她。  
“我没想谁呀。”罗伊斯蹲下来，捏了捏Shirley的小脸。  
“那你为什么笑的像我爸爸说起我妈妈那样？好傻哦。”童言无忌。  
真的那么明显吗？罗伊斯尴尬的摸摸了鼻子。

回到家里，克罗斯还是那个克罗斯。  
罗伊斯知道他的Toni一心一意只有他，但是谁知道他的Toni会不会突然消失不见。  
沙漠中的甘泉固然甜美，但蜃楼带来的绝望更是令人痛苦。  
他有些担心。

“Toni，明天要不要跟我一起去托儿所看看？”罗伊斯知道自己得想点法子。  
“嗯？怎么了？发生什么事了吗”克罗斯不是不好奇跟一群孩子们在一起的罗伊斯是什么样子，但是自己的身份也许不适合外出。  
“就……今天我在等着下班的时候，我大概是看挂钟太多次了，被他们说了几句。”  
“说什么了？”  
“哎呀，就那些嘛……什么是不是有人在等你啊……”还有大美人，在恋爱什么的，虽然的确是在和一个大美人恋爱……  
克罗斯其实猜到罗伊斯被同事们调侃什么内容了，但是他就是想看Marco不好意思的样子，实在是太可爱了。  
他才不希望Marco知道自己在想什么。  
“好啊，你想我去我就去。”克罗斯斜倚着卧室门微笑看着别扭的罗伊斯。  
明明自己就是个小朋友，还要去教别的小朋友。

罗伊斯的清晨，总是匆匆忙忙。  
“Marco，快来不及了把面包拿上，我们出发吧。”克罗斯将面包递到罗伊斯嘴边，罗伊斯叼着面包，抓起背包带，牵着Toni，一路奔到停车场。  
“啊哈，呼——累死我了。”罗伊斯坐在驾驶座，一手扶着方向盘，一手拿着面包啃。谁料克罗斯突然夺下他手里的面包，“我帮你拿，你吃，专心开车。”“噢。”在上班路上享受Toni的专门服务这种幸福的事可不是常有的事，罗伊斯有些开心。克罗斯小心地喂罗伊斯吃东西，生怕罗伊斯噎着，可是开车的罗伊斯并没有好好吃东西，看路的同时，眼睛的余光落在了克罗斯粉白的指尖上。  
会是什么味道呢？  
下一口面包，罗伊斯心猿意马，一口咬在了面包中央果酱最多的地方，多余的果酱被挤到了克罗斯的指尖。  
罗伊斯抱歉的嘟囔了一句对不起，克罗斯还没来得及缩回手，罗伊斯伸出舌头，用舌尖舔掉了克罗斯指尖的果酱，而且还在舔完之后含着那湿润了的指尖微微吮吸了一下，舔了舔自己的嘴。  
湿暖的触感让克罗斯全身过电，他感觉自己汗毛都立起来了。他呆滞的看着自己还拿着面包的那只手，甚至没意识到罗伊斯已经停车了。  
罗伊斯看着克罗斯。他的Toni可从来不会这样。  
他是故意的。  
他好像知道自己如何让他的Toni变得不那么完美了。

“走吧。”罗伊斯假装什么都没有发生，抓过剩下的一点面包一口塞进了嘴里。咀嚼的动作，掩饰了他恶作剧得逞的上扬嘴角。  
他以为他没看见。

“早啊Marco，今天有什么喜事吗那么开心？”幼儿园的管理大妈看着嘴快咧到耳根的罗伊斯笑嘻嘻的问道。“早啊，我每天都很开心，只是今天尤其开心。”罗伊斯看着旁边又是完美男友的克罗斯，心里一阵暗爽。  
快到办公室了，罗伊斯压低声音凑到克罗斯耳朵边，“我的办公桌旁边是Neuer，其他班的老师今天带孩子们去公园了，就我们两个人管理剩余的几个班，但没多少孩子。”  
“等等，你这是蓄谋已久？”  
“没有，只是……”  
“什么？”  
“昨天他们问我什么时候让他们看看你。我想向全世界介绍你，于是就带你来了啊。”  
罗伊斯突如其来的坦诚，着实让克罗斯出乎意料。他以为按照罗伊斯的性格，肯定会拐弯抹角，但罗伊斯没有。  
Marco今天不对劲。他有事瞒着我。  
克罗斯看着突然认真的罗伊斯，心里暖暖的。

“Marco来啦，怎么不进去放东西，门口傻站着干嘛呢？”Neuer喝着咖啡来了。  
“早啊，Neuer，今天准备好被我的大黄蜂队打败了吗？”罗伊斯不着痕迹地欠身好让克罗斯先进门。“上次你们可是输了的，今天胜利也还是我们的。前两天新买的足球也到了，正好今天试试。”“下午定胜负呀。”两个不正经碰到一起，并不会负负得正。  
“今天是我们两个班的足球比赛日，我可是教练。”罗伊斯一到玩儿上就没个正形，哪怕是和一群小不点儿一起玩。  
“那我今天能有幸成为Marco教练的助教吗？”克罗斯面对这样的罗伊斯真是疼爱的不得了，完全纵容他去了。  
“当然了，这是我赋予你的无上荣幸。”  
你才是我最耀眼的荣光。

这一天里，克罗斯把罗伊斯的一切都看在了眼里，记在了心上。他担心孩子们身体状况时颦蹙的眉头；他帮孩子们穿衣服，细心整理袖口时忽闪的睫毛；他跟小队员们在草坪上打滚欢笑的笑容；他带着孩子们赢得比赛时抱起进球手却投向自己时的骄傲眼神……  
他想亲吻他。  
他想拥抱他。  
他想为他献上自己的一切。  
“Marco……”场边的克罗斯看着罗伊斯，微风带走了他的呢喃。

——————***——————

“Toni，今天……”晚饭后，两个人在客厅里开着电视，克罗斯看着电影，罗伊斯侧身盘腿坐在他旁边，紧张地揪着抱枕。  
克罗斯没有理他。  
“To……”  
克罗斯突然关掉了电视，毫无预兆，捧着罗伊斯的脸，吻上朝思暮想的双唇。  
那总是诉说着口是心非的唇瓣，早上的时候，故意抿过他指甲的调皮鬼，现在早已失去了清晨时候的不可一世，他们的主人已经瞪大了眼睛，大脑一片空白了。现在他们由克罗斯的双唇支配，被克罗斯的舌尖舔舐，一遍遍轻啄……待到罗伊斯终于回神，他想说话。  
“唔……”轻启的缝隙，给了克罗斯灵巧的舌头可乘之机。  
两个舌尖向抵的那一刻，克罗斯卷翘睫毛下掩映的诉求对的上了罗伊斯的惊讶。真是个小坏蛋。明明先做坏事的人是你，却还惊讶不满。克罗斯的眼角爬上了笑纹，嘴角压上了另一个唇角。深入的滑到上颚，舌尖微卷，有一下没一下的抚过口腔的角落，裹挟走甜美的津液。  
在被对方的手撩起衣服抚过腰窝后，罗伊斯终于回神了。  
他与他，从来就不需要过多的言语。他的担心都被他看在眼里，放在心上，从不会冷落一旁，置之不理。  
原来早上的仇可是被他记下了啊。  
事已至此，也没什么好掩饰的了。  
罗伊斯甩开了隔在两个人之间碍事的抱枕，搂上克罗斯的脖子，直接跨坐到了克罗斯的身上，回应起克罗斯的吻。他吮吸着克罗斯的下唇，咬了上去，一下一下摩挲着柔软的唇肉，低垂的眼神落在被他叼住的唇瓣，含住后放开，挑衅地抬眼看向克罗斯。  
克罗斯呆了一下，但他并不打算任Marco为非作歹太久。  
“你真混蛋。”额头相抵，罗伊斯笑着溺入克罗斯深蓝的海。  
“彼此彼此。”克罗斯一手揽着罗伊斯的腰，一只手捏了捏他红红的耳垂。  
“害我白担心。”罗伊斯报复地咬了一口克罗斯的鼻子。  
“抱歉让你担心了。但是谁早上用心险恶的做出那种事啊？”克罗斯用食指点了点罗伊斯已经被蹂躏的又软又红的唇，谁想罗伊斯故技重施，只是这次跟过火。“你总是那么完美，跟电影里里演的一样，人总有弱点的。”罗伊斯语毕，附赠了克罗斯一个wink，然后他径直含住了他的手指，舌头绕着圈的舔着，贪心的他还嫌一根手指不够，松开搂着克罗斯的一只手，抓起他的中指，自下而上的舔舐，像天真的孩童珍惜夏日的冰淇淋一般细细地品味糖碎，融化的甜蜜奶油黏糊糊流的满手都是，而他在做这一切的同时，竟还敢直直的盯着克罗斯的眼眸。  
“Marco……你知道你在干嘛吗？”克罗斯的嗓音已经有些低哑了。  
回应他的只有罗伊斯的唇齿在他手指上留下细微的水声。  
以及，他的Marco已经开始不安分扭动的，紧挨着自己的，滚烫的……

电影里暧昧的背景音乐宣布男女主角的恋爱故事落下帷幕。  
但生活从不停下它的脚步。

“我当然知道我在干嘛，关键是，你知道你该干嘛么？”罗伊斯凑到克罗斯耳边，吐着湿润的气息，低声说道，末了，他咬住克罗斯的耳尖，滑腻的舌头一路顺着耳廓，玩弄着耳垂，张嘴含住了软肉。克罗斯的纵容，彻底释放了他心中的小邪恶。  
他的手缓缓滑到了克罗斯的火热之处，“它变热了。”罗伊斯直直盯着克罗斯，“但我觉得它好像不是很精神。”  
是他标志性的歪嘴笑。  
“我怕它等下太精神了你会受不了。”克罗斯手揉捏着罗伊斯的臀肉。  
“我觉得我需要检查一下它是不是还好。”罗伊斯重新搂上克罗斯，更大胆的晃动着腰肢磨蹭克罗斯愈发滚烫和硬挺的下身。  
“wow！”克罗斯要是再不采取行动，眼前的小坏蛋可能就要上天了。他抬着罗伊斯的臀部将他抱起来，罗伊斯微微发麻的双腿堪堪挂在他的腰间，他撞了撞怀里的“树袋熊”，收获了短促的喘息声。  
“你要去哪里？”  
“床上。”  
“沙发不好吗？”  
“我怕不方便你检查我。”  
罗伊斯羞愤地咬了一口克罗斯的脖子。

轻轻地把罗伊斯放在床上，克罗斯顺手便脱掉了罗伊斯的T恤衫，“诶你干嘛啊？”罗伊斯踹了一脚克罗斯以示不满，“脱衣服啊。”克罗斯一把抓住罗伊斯纤细的脚踝，亲吻他微凉的脚背。  
从未被如此对待的皮肤此时就像是一个定时炸弹，短暂的触碰在罗伊斯脑海一石激起千层浪，被克罗斯脱得精光的身体在对方欲火满满的打量下慢慢变得更加燥热。  
“Marco医生，您不是要检查我的身体健康吗？”克罗斯看着刚刚还厉害得不可一世的人现在害羞地就差把头钻进被子里，心里的爱意根本藏不住，他的金发，他的绿眸，绯红的脸颊，轻声地喘息，上下起伏的胸膛，光滑白皙的肌肤，线条美丽的躯干……连金色耻毛间的私处都是可爱的。  
他就在这里。就像是个天使。而他想对他做的事，让他不敢直视他的眼，他肌肤的触感都让他想哭泣，他那么美好，在这世界里，宛如一片羽毛，在眼前飘扬，想伸手去抓，却总是从指缝间溜走。他希望他就是那个人，那个特殊的存在，才足以配得上如此独特的他。  
而自己是个什么呢？  
只有他的爱才能给他冠名，只有他的爱才能让他苟活；他什么都不是，连个怪胎都不是，他到底在这里做什么？他不属于这里。  
他不怕痛苦，他想支配命运。  
他多希望普罗米修斯为他捏造一副完美的身体，完美的灵魂，这样才能引起这天使的注意。  
“Toni……”克罗斯突然的停下，和周身散发的气息让罗伊斯感受到自己的责任。他撑起身子，和克罗斯面对面跪着，紧紧地抱住克罗斯，“Shhhhh……Toni，I’m here...I’m here.”  
他们坦诚相拥。  
人赤条条来到这孤独的世界，能在赤条条离开这世界前，与另一个绝望的灵魂相拥是多么幸福的事，能与他坠入爱河完全是情不自禁，却又命中注定。人带着原罪生于黑暗，若追求光明是第八罪，那他罗伊斯便是第一个背上这罪名的人。  
罗伊斯安慰性的轻轻将吻印在克罗斯的额头，眼角，鼻尖。  
直到他们唇齿相依。  
“Marco，Marco，Marco，Marco……”克罗斯一遍遍呼唤着罗伊斯，滚烫的手游走在罗伊斯的腰间，覆上另一片生命之源，却感受到与自己同一个节奏的跳动；好像本来他俩就来源于一，像同一个源头流出的两条涓涓细流，越过山间，流过平原，刚分流于巨岩的阻碍，又纠缠在幽暗的洞穴；奔腾于飞流直下的瀑布，缠绵在林间虬根的缝隙……  
就像现在的他们。  
“啊哈~Toni……哈……你……轻点……”罗伊斯尽力搂住克罗斯的脖颈，克罗斯大幅度动作令罗伊斯招架不住，甜腻的喘息回荡在克罗斯耳边，悦耳动听。“Marco……”克罗斯也没好到哪里去，沉重的喘息，沿着脊背滑落的汗珠都讲述着他对罗伊斯无法言说的深情。他再也不用掩饰他对罗伊斯的爱恋，也许这不仅仅是爱了，还有依赖，近乎病态的依赖。爱到绝望的感觉他一个人体会就好，他的Marco要快乐，他要给他的Marco带来绝妙的欢愉。  
罗伊斯在克罗斯近乎失控地节奏中逐渐迷失在了一眼望不到头的愉悦里。他抓挠着克罗斯的背肌，留下一道道红痕，脱力的手扶在克罗斯汗津津的腰窝，卯着劲不停动作的克罗斯也抚摸上罗伊斯漂亮的肩胛骨。  
是羽翼的痕迹。  
是生命之水。  
若此情命中注定，那便你我随缘。这一切都那么自然，如江流终将奔流入海，汹涌的河流汇入包容的海洋，裹挟着生命最初的活力，拥抱新的天地。从此不再孤独，从此与悲伤绝缘，从此无论是峭壁悬崖还是浅滩白沙，我皆与你携手共赴。

克罗斯快到了。  
他紧扣着罗伊斯的手。

罗伊斯快到了。  
既然你牵住了我的手，那也请你带走我的生命。

他们深吻着彼此。  
共赴天堂。  
————————***————————

“Toni，Promise me you will never leave .”  
“You have my words,you have my love, you have all of me.”


End file.
